L'amour, et si on triple ce sentiment ?
by Chantebrume
Summary: Gisèle, après avoir sauté du pick-up accroché à l'avion pour sauver Han, perd connaissance mais est toujours en vie. Lorsqu'un motard s'approche d'elle, une seringue d'adrénaline à la main et lui injecte le produit, elle revient à elle et semble connaître la personne sous le casque noir mat. Elle l'enlace avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. -Relation femme et femme -
1. Chapter 1 : Sauvetage inattendu

** Titre : Chapitre 1 : Un sauvetage Inattendu.**

Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur le site, bien qu'avoir lu beaucoup de fanfiction sur ce support internet. Je ne suis pas parfaite dans mon écriture et j'essaye au maximum de corriger mes fautes impardonnables ! À vous la suite ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de Justin LIN. Le personnage de Jenifael Soran est de ma création. Cette suite de Fast and Furious 6 ne suit pas le cours de l'histoire : Han reste avec l'équipe et ne part pas pour Tokyo et Gisèle ne meurt pas.

**Rating :** Cette histoire est une relation Yuri (FxF) donc homosexualité féminine. Les homophobes ne sont pas acceptés sur cette page et sont prié de lire les fanfictions de Dom et Letty ou Brian et Mia si cela leur chante. – La relation exposée ici est Gisèle Harabo et Jenifael Soran.

**Résumé :** Gisèle, après avoir sauté du pick-up accroché à l'avion pour sauver Han, perd connaissance mais est toujours en vie. Lorsqu'un motard s'approche d'elle, une seringue d'adrénaline à la main et lui injecte le produit, elle revient à elle et semble connaître la personne sous le casque noir mat. Elle l'enlace avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_**Chapitre 2 en formation**_

* * *

Le tarmac était en feu. Au bout de la piste, un avion-cargo brûlait et se consumait en une épaisse fumée dans le ciel nocturne. Les crépitements cachaient largement le bruit d'un moteur, à deux kilomètres de là. Un motard, entièrement habillé de noir et chevauchant un bolide aussi sombre que lui, roulait feux éteints en direction d'un corps. Il arrêta son véhicule, mit la béquille, descendit et se précipita vers la femme sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit la veste légèrement ensanglantée de Gisèle pour trouver le moindre pouls. Il sentit une faible vibration et soupira sans bruit, rassuré. Il ouvrit une petite mallette ronde qu'il portait à la ceinture et en sortit une seringue en métal rempli d'adrénaline. Il amena le tube d'aluminium sous son casque et le décapuchonna avec ses dents. L'agent du Mossad semblait morte tant sa respiration était lente. L'aiguille apparue dans le poing ganté du motard tandis que l'embout en plastique tombait sur le sol. Il ouvrit la veste entière et écarta les dernières barrières qui obstruaient le cœur de la brune, regarda un instant une faible décoloration blanche linéaire à l'endroit où il allait piquer, puis enfonça immédiatement la tige en métal dans l'organe. Le produit contenu s'injecta dès qu'il eut pressé un bouton noir sur le côté du cylindre. Gisèle ouvrit instantanément les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, très vite suivie d'autres plus rapides. Le casqué garda sa main sur la jugulaire de l'israëlienne pour mesurer son activité tout en gardant le visuel sur le visage de sa protégée. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête vers son sauveur et se vit dans sa vitre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son reflet dans la visière du casque et fixa ensuite le cou de cet inconnu, qui pour elle l'était de moins en moins. Elle passa sa main sur la carotide de l'étranger et sentit une chaîne. Elle l'exposa à la faible luminosité dont elle disposait et glissa doucement vers le pendentif qui tirait le métal vers le bas. Elle le sortit de l'ombre et se trouva bouché bé lorsqu'elle le découvrit. C'était un corbeau en or blanc aux détails parfaits, il avait un cristal de diamant jaune taillé en guise d'œil. Elle le caressa et releva brusquement ses yeux bruns sur la glace noire, où elle savait deux billes dorées la détailler.

- Jen' ? Dit-elle faiblement en sentant son interlocuteur réagir très légèrement par une douce pression sur son cou.

Gisèle l'enlaça d'un coup et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. La démasquée répondit à l'étreinte de son ex-coéquipière, la serrant doucement tout en récupérant le capuchon de sa seringue. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la brune bercée par les caresse de son amie dans son dos. L'israëlienne s'endormit très rapidement dans ses bras, l'occasion de la transportée dans un lieu sûr. Elle la souleva sans difficultés et l'amena vers sa moto. Des sangles étaient accrochées sur les poignées pour servir de ceinture de sécurité. Elle les lui accrocha, enfourcha à son tour la deux roues puis attacha une autre sangle autour d'elles. Gisèle dormait profondément et ne pouvait permettre qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose. Elle démarra et accéléra lentement pour éviter toute secousse. Les deux femmes partirent dans la nuit, sans un bruit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Le soleil se levait sur la piste défoncée par l'accident. Le brasier venait d'être éteint et quelques fumées s'échappaient encore de la carcasse métallique. Obbs examinait la scène et constata les dégâts. La paperasse n'avait jamais été son fort, et encore moins aujourd'hui en voyant tout ce qu'il devrait marquer dans son rapport. Il avait appris de Dominique qu'un membre de son équipe était mort à deux kilomètres environ de l'épave. Les scientifiques ratissaient l'endroit sur cinq cents mètres depuis déjà dix minutes. L'un d'eux leva la main et appela le chef de l'opération. Une faible trace de sang colorait le macadam d'une teinte rouge foncé. Le sang était déjà coagulé depuis quelques heures. Il en recueilli un échantillon tandis qu'un autre à ses côtés découvrit un cheveu marron clair ondulé et l'enferma dans un petit sachet. Obbs était sceptique. Gisèle était bien là, mais elle s'était volatilisée. Elle avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et aurait dû être inconsciente, donc dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Plus troublant encore, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se déplacer si elle avait repris conscience. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé, ou enlevé, et l'avait fait comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé. L'agent Neves s'approcha du mastodonte regarda la scène.

- Le membre de l'équipe de Dominique aurait dû être là, dit-il gravement. Celui qui l'a enlevé était un pro, il n'y a rien à en tirer.

- Pas de trace de pneus, ni de gazole, pas même de l'huile, réfléchie à voix haute Elena. Il n'a pas dû l'enlever, conclu-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cette observation ? demanda interloqué le géant.

- Quelqu'un sur le point d'enlever une personne est bourré d'adrénaline. Il va se dépêcher de la ramener chez lui, et s'il se dépêche, il fait des erreurs. Une trace de pneu parce qu'il a freiné ou démarré trop vite, des fibres de ses vêtements ou même de ses cheveux sous le coup de la rapidité de ses mouvement, remarqua-t-elle.

- Alors celui qu'il l'a enlevé savait gérer son stress et confiner l'adrénaline pour se concentrer sur ses actes, nota-t-il.

- Ou alors il ne l'a pas enlevé, émit-elle.

- Soit Gisèle connaissait son sauveur et ne l'a pas privé de l'emmener avec lui, soit elle était inconsciente, mais dans tous les cas, nous aurons de ses nouvelles, conclu Obbs.

Ils firent quelques pas en direction d'un hummer de couleur gris métallisé quand Elena s'arrêta quelques instants. L'agent masculin se retourna et la détailla pour comprendre ses intentions.

- On doit prévenir Dominique que Gisèle est encore en vie, On doit la retrouver Obbs, formula-t-elle.

- On va le faire, et on va la retrouver, Dit-il de manière sûre.

* * *

Vous pouvez mettre des reviews si vous voulez =)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Recherches et Questions

**Titre : Chapitre 2 : Recherche, histoire et questions.**

Bonjour, voici mon deuxième chapitre, je m'excuse encore pour les fautes ! Le n°3 est en marche et j'essaie de le publier le plus vite possible !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de Justin LIN. Le personnage de Jenifael Soran est de ma création. Cette suite de Fast and Furious 6 ne suit pas le cours de l'histoire : Han reste avec l'équipe et ne part pas pour Tokyo et Gisèle ne meurt pas.

**Rating :** Cette histoire est une relation Yuri (FxF) donc homosexualité féminine. Les homophobes ne sont pas acceptés sur cette page et sont prié de lire les fanfictions de Dom et Letty ou Brian et Mia si cela leur chante. – La relation exposée ici est Gisèle Harabo et Jenifael Soran. – **Classé K et K+.**

* * *

- _On doit prévenir Dominic que Gisèle est encore en vie, On doit la retrouver Obbs, formula-t-elle._

- _On va le faire, et on va la retrouver, Dit-il de manière sûre._

* * *

Obbs et Elena venaient d'arriver devant la maison des Toretto. Dominic et Brian sortirent de la maison après avoir entendu un véhicule s'arrêter devant la résidence. Elena sortit en première, très vite suivie de l'agent surpuissant. Ils avancèrent sans un mot vers les habitants de la petite maison. Brian sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas comme le baraqué le voulait, Dominic le sentait aussi mais ne laissait rien paraître. Les deux agents s'arrêtèrent devant les deux conducteurs chevronnés avant de prendre la parole.

- Toretto, on peut te parler à toi et ton équipe ? demanda calmement Obbs.

- Ouais, amène-toi, on faisait un barbecue, dit l'intéressé.

Les deux agents parvinrent à l'extérieur de l'habitation. Là, tout le monde était réuni autour d'une table blanche. Elena était mal à l'aise. Dans le plan de son coéquipier, elle devait garder le silence sauf si un membre de l'équipe lui posait une question personnellement. Annoncer à Han Lue que Gisèle était encore en vie serait surement dur à avaler pour lui, de plus, il se poserait beaucoup de questions. Les policiers s'étaient préparés à répondre avec le plus de détail possible.

- Nous avons fait une enquête sur le tarmac, commença Obbs. Vous avez fait un beau bordel. Dom nous a fait part de la perte d'une femme, Gisèle Harabo. Nous avons fait des recherches sur elle, toute sa vie se trouve dans ce dossier, annonça-t-il en montrant une enveloppe beige qu'il posa sur la table. Sur le papier était inscrit en lettre noire « Gisèle Harabo ».

- Quel rapport avec sa mort, demanda Mia qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ces recherches.

- Selon les indications, votre amie serait tombée à deux kilomètres du crash. Plusieurs de nos scientifiques ont ratissés le terrain, commença-t-il en faisant une rapide pause. Il n'y avait aucun corps.

Han sortit de sa torpeur lointaine et sembla se reconnecter à la réalité. Il se leva d'un bond et regarda l'agent tatoué avec une incompréhension totale. Dominic était songeur, tout comme sa sœur qui fronçait les sourcils. Tous étaient en train d'assimiler l'information.

- Nous avons retrouvé très peu de sang sur la piste. Les analyses montrent qu'il a été exposé à l'air ambiant quelques minutes après le commencement du brasier, annonça-t-il.

- Ce qui veut dire que le sang a été libéré de la chaleur d'un corps, en clair quelque chose a été déplacée, dit l'ancien flic.

- En effet, il y avait aussi un cheveu ondulé de couleur marron clair. L'analyse ADN des deux prélèvements donne le même résultat, termina-t-il en prenant un deuxième dossier dans les mains d'Elena.

Il le posa retourné sur la table à côté de celui qui y était déjà. C'était la même enveloppe, un peu plus volumineuse. Han retourna le dossier d'une main tremblante pour révéler le nom inscrit de la même couleur que sur le premier contenu. « Gisèle Yashar ». Dominic, qui avait comme d'habitude croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, libéra ses mains et s'avança vers le dossier qui portait un nom Israëlien.

- Nous allons organiser une recherche avec nos équipes spécialisées, mais si vous voulez en faire part, je pense que ce serait légitime, proposa-t-il.

- Je viens, dit Han au quart de tour.

- Je suis aussi de la partie, on n'abandonne pas un membre de la famille, annonça Roman.

- Moi je vous suis, enchéri Tej.

- Je voudrais être tenu au courant de la situation, annonça Mia avec regret.

- Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les familles brisées, alors je viens dit Letty en regardant Dom.

- Je pense qu'on viendra, dit Dom approuvé par O'connor.

- Bien, nous vous tiendrons au courant pour des recherches, dit Obbs avant de partir vers le hummer.

Han n'osa manger et préféra plutôt lire le dossier non-officiel de sa disparu. Gisèle Harabo restera toujours celle qu'il a connu et l'autre dossier ne pouvait être qu'une erreur.

**Quelque part en Amérique, non loin de la frontière mexicaine…**

_Deux soldats courraient dans du sable, fuyant des rebelles Africains. L'un d'eux s'effondra sur le sol. Le plus gradé le releva et le hissa sur ses épaules pour l'amener derrière un arbre décharné. Une balle était logée entre la plaque de kevlar et la poitrine du soldat. Le capitaine enleva son casque et laissa apparaître deux yeux doré. Elle enleva la plaque de kevlar et laissa la balle dans la chair de son subordonné. Elle sortit une flasque d'alcool fort et l'ouvrit tout en sortant une compresse d'une de ses poches. Le lieutenant prit un morceau de sangle qu'il mordit fort et attrapa la main de la femme devant lui. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, il y répondit. Le petit récipient fut vidé sur la plaie tandis que le soldat mutilé grognait tout en enserrant avec force la main de son bourreau. La plaie était cautérisée, mais ses yeux se révulsèrent…_

Gisèle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait de nouveau fait ce rêve, ce flash-back de sa vie qu'elle aurait déjà dû oublier. Elle resta immobile quelques seconde et mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir un petit soulèvement linéaire. La marque de la balle, et le jour de sa mort. Elle entendit des bruits de métal frapper à intervalles réguliers venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Elle se leva et atteignit la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement. La lumière était faible, il devait déjà être tard. La chaleur était assez élevée, elle devait donc se situer non loin de la frontière mexicaine. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière du soleil, elle fit quelques pas pour enfin avoir un visuel sur l'origine de tout ce vacarme. Deux poutres en fer parallèles, chacune pourvue de trente crochets épais éloignés de quarante centimètres les uns des autres, soutenaient une barre de métal gris. Sur celle-ci était accroché une femme en position de traction qui donnait de grosse impulsions pour gravir un à un les paliers.  
Elle était mince, musclée, mais néanmoins très féminine. Sa peau mate s'accordait avec ses cheveux bruns châtains foncés, totalement lisse et attachés en queue de cheval pour éviter une quelconque gêne durant ses exercices. De dos, on ne pouvait voir que son tee-shirt très moulant se déformé selon les muscles actifs, son treillis militaire noir au-dessus de rangers de marque Magnum. Elle lâcha sa barre pour atterrir doucement sur le sol. Elle prit une serviette et s'essuya le cou tout en sachant la brune arriver dans son dos et la détailler.

- La vue te plait ? demanda la sportive d'un ton taquin.

- Assez, affirma Gisèle en appuyant sa réponse d'un mouvement de la tête. Je me disais que tu t'étais encore embelli.

Jenifael ne rétorqua pas par des paroles mais émis un sourire en coin tout en se retournant vers son interlocutrice. Dans la capitale Israëlienne, tous les gens qui les avaient croisées ensemble les avaient confondus comme des sœurs jumelles. La seule différence avec son ex-coéquipière était ses yeux dorés, cette couleur étant plus représentative que l'ambre, trop sombre. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plus foncés que les siens bruns clair. Elle détailla à son tour la jeune femme devant elle. Elle avait quitté l'habit militaire et s'était intégrée depuis longtemps à la société américaine. Elle avait un débardeur blanc surmonter d'un plus large de couleur noir. Un jean de coupe slim était rentré dans des bottes noires et lui saillait parfaitement. Elle avait pris l'habitude de laisser ses cheveux détachés, comme elle le lui avait conseillé aux nombreux repas militaires de Tel-Aviv.

- Tu as fait une chute de quatre mètres, ta vie n'étais pas menacée, lui apprit-elle en retrouvant son calme impassible.

- J'ai été surprise de te voir au-dessus de moi alors que je te croyais encore en mission pour le Mossad, confia sérieusement la brune.

- Le Mossad n'a plus de commandant Ahabdyn, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Devant l'incompréhension de son ancien lieutenant, elle sourit et s'expliqua plus en détail.

- J'étais en mission à Moscou pour éliminer un trafiquant d'arme qui marchandait avec des terroristes. On était en train d'intervenir quand le bâtiment à côté a explosé. J'ai été protégée par un sergent qui s'était couché sur moi. Je n'ai rien eu, mais lui n'a pas eu autant de chance. J'ai doc mis en scène ma propre mort. J'ai enlevé mon uniforme et l'ai brulé pour le mettre sur celui qui serait ma liberté, puis ai broyé ses os pour empêcher une identification. Puis je suis arrivée au Mexique. J'ai acheté ce hangar à cinq kilomètres de la frontière américaine, lui apprit-t-elle. Maintenant, je suis Jenifael Soran, femme d'affaire du genre requin et célibataire ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton cliché.

- C'est vraiment faible comme identité ! s'offusqua Gisèle face au faible choix de son amie.

- C'est justement ça le piège ! Je fais partie du commun des mortels ! partagea-t-elle.

Elles rirent une bonne heure durant à se raconter des anecdotes de leur ancienne et nouvelle vie. La brune avait toujours été attirée par cette femme jugée comme étant son « sosie ». Elle était l'une des rares à garder un brin d'humanité au sein du Mossad qui leur enseignait à garder leurs sentiments et émotions sous clé. Pourtant, combien de fois l'avait-elle vu réconforter ses soldats, supérieurs ou même elle, juste avec un regard, un caresse dans le dos ou des paroles aussi douce que du satin ? Celle aux yeux jaunes se leva et lui tandis la main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Elles marchèrent vers l'opposé du hangar et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blindée.

- Je me rappelais il y a encore quelques mois qu'une fois que tu aurais tes vingt ans, tu te payerais des centaines de motos roadster. Tu m'as fait un lavage de cerveau jusqu'à maintenant, confessa-t-elle en tapant un code à douze chiffres et lettres sur le métal brossé.

La porte épaisse de soixante centimètres s'ouvrit en deux et disparu dans les murs sur hangar. Poussé par la curiosité, elle entra dans la grande pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir. D'un seul mouvement, une lumière à led s'alluma, puis deux autres plus loin. C'était un garage immense qui servait aussi de parking pour des voitures et des motos. Elle marcha dans l'allée centrale et regardait de tous les côtés. Sur sa droite, seulement des deux roues étaient exposées dont des Honda et des Kawasaki. L'autre côté était uniquement constitué de voiture tel qu'une Lexus LFA ou sa Porsche Cayman Techart qu'elle avait laissé dans un entrepôt prêt de chez elle au Mexique. Elle fit encore quelques mètres et se statufia devant une moto qu'elle rêvait d'avoir depuis trop longtemps. C'était une Ducati Streetfighter noir mate de 2013, entièrement customisée. À côté d'elle, une identique trônait.

- Elles sont pour toi et moi, lui confia Jenifael tout en souriant à pleine dent.

Elle n'osait pas toucher le bolide de peur de se brûler les doigts sur la carrosserie. Elle tourna sur elle-même et fixa son amie. Cette dernière était heureuse de voir ses efforts de recherche récompensés, ces machines n'avaient pas été de tout repos à dénicher. En plantant son regard doré dans le sien presque noir, elle sut ce que lui criait son cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Ce n'était plus une simple relation professionnelle qu'elle voulait entretenir, ni même amicale, mais bien plus que ça. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui exposer ces sentiments de la sorte, elle voulait la préservée d'une vie aussi difficile.

- Tu es libre de partir quand tu le veux, et de revenir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, lui annonça-t-elle. Les clés sont toujours cachées dans le montant de la porte principale sur un petit crochet.

- Attends, l'interrompit-elle en la voyant se retourner pour partir.

Elle la rejoint et s'arrêta dans son dos. Jenifael se retourna mais ne put contenir ses émotions plus longtemps. Elle les laissa se diffuser dans ses yeux qui devinrent brillants de désirs et d'envie, comme alimentés pas un brasier géant. La brune ne put échapper à ce regard et en fut stupéfaite. Elle se rendit compte que plus elle essayait de comprendre sa « sœur jumelle », plus elle éprouvait des sensations étranges qui lui picotaient les reins.

- Tu devrais appeler tes amis, ils doivent s'inquiéter, se ressaisit la sportive.

Elle sortit de sa poche cargo un téléphone portable et le lui donna. D'une main, elle prit l'appareil que son amie. Elle posa l'autre sur la joue chaude de son ancienne supérieure et embrassa l'autre face de son visage.

- Merci, dit-elle reconnaissante.

- Je vais continuer mes puissances, tiens moi au courant, lui dit Jenifael en sortant de la pièce blanche.

Elle la regarda partir, sans dire un mot. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de la revoir, mais elle sentait aussi que le capitaine qu'elle avait abandonnée deux années plus tôt pour sa nouvelle vie avait autant changée qu'elle. Elle lui produisait une sorte d'attraction magnétique et se sentait toujours en sécurité en sa présence. Elle interrompu ses pensées et regarda le téléphone qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers des petits escaliers et s'y assis. Elle hésitait à appeler Dominic. Elle pouvait retrouver sa famille mais elle s'était faite enlevée pour eux. Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient qu'elle vivait avec son ravisseur qui se trouvait être son sauveur et de plus une amie fidèle ? Elle mit fin à ses tracasseries, composa le numéro et appuya sur le bouton vert.

**À des kilomètres de là…**

Dominic, Brian et Tej s'affairaient à réparer les dégradations de la maison tandis que Roman se prélassait sur un transat. Dom se retourna, outrer de l'attitude du frimeur. Il croisa le regard de Tej qui revenait de l'intérieur de la maison avec des outils de bricolages. Les deux hommes n'eurent besoin de parler, ils se comprirent aussitôt. L'informaticien prit la bouteille d'eau à côté de la chaise longue ou dormait Roman et le lui versa tout le contenu. Il se leva d'un bond et s'examina les bras écartés tout en laissant couler l'eau de ses vêtements. Il lança à son tour un regard outré pendant que les trois autres rigolaient de son état. Le téléphone de Dom sonna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il entra dans la bâtisse, regarda le numéro inconnu et décrocha non sans méfiance sans dire un mot.

- Allo ? Dom ? Dit une voix féminine qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Gisèle ? Demanda-t-il pour confirmer son identification.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Han était apparu près du comptoir à l'entente du nom de sa bien-aimée. Letty et Mia arrivèrent à la suite de Tej Roman et Brian. Dom prit un morceau de papier qu'il griffonna avec un morceau de crayon avant de le donner à Brian qui s'empressa d'exécuter le service de son beau-frère.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet en mettant le haut-parleur.

- Oui, je vais très bien, répondit-elle en laissant un soupir de soulagement éclater entre les membres de la famille.

- Où es-tu ? demanda Tej avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis…S'interrompit-elle pour réfléchir…Je suis en sécurité.

- Gisèle, qui est l'enfoiré qui t'as enlevé ? Questionna Han en besoin de vengeance.

- On ne m'a pas enlevé Han, lui répondit-elle en parlant pour tous. C'est une ancienne connaissance qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Brian revint avec son téléphone qu'il mit lui aussi sur haut-parleur pour que les personnes de part et d'autre de la conversation puissent entendre.

- Gisèle Harabo ? Demanda une voix que tous connaissaient bien.

- Obbs, ravie de vous entendre à nouveau, dit-elle au travers du combiné. Vous voulez me retrouver ? demanda-t-elle de façon plus rhétorique qu'interrogative.

- Nous vous avons déjà localisée via votre signal téléphonique, à moins de dix kilomètres de la frontière Mexicaine, leur appris l'agent au bout du fil.

- Envoyez l'adresse aux autres, et Dom, l'interpella-t-elle, frappe avant d'entrer.

- Ce sera fait, répondit-il en même temps qu'il recevait l'adresse du hangar.

Dès que les communications furent terminées, Dominic s'appuya sur le comptoir. Il réfléchissait à la situation. Elle avait une bonne voix et ne semblait pas maltraitée. Une étincelle de vengeance brillait dans les yeux de Han.

- En voiture, on y va, dit le chef Toretto. Mia, tu vas appeler la voisine pour qu'elle vienne te tenir compagnie.

Gisèle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait d'appeler Dominic, et de le faire venir. Elle se leva, retourna dans le hangar et regarda quelques instant Jenifael donner de puissantes impulsions pour gravir chaque crochet. Elle s'arrêta, fit une traction et se hissa avec une souplesse raffiné sur la barre de métal, face à la brune trois mètre en bas. Celle-ci sur le sol se sentait comme une enfant qui s'apprêtait à dire à ses parents qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Elle se tournait les doigts dans tous les sens, cherchait les bons mots tout en essayant de ne pas la regarder totalement. Agacé par tous ces raisonnements, elle se lança.

- J'ai appelé mais amis, dit-elle hésitante. Ils sont en route.

La femme aux yeux d'or parut s'effacer. Elle avait rêvé tant de fois de retrouver la compagnie de Gisèle, tout s'effondrait tout à coup. Le seul agent de police capable de la localiser était Luke Obbs. Ce dernier avait essayé de l'inculper pour meurtre avec préméditation après la découverte du corps d'un mafieux mexicain. Son avocat avait réussi à faire abandonner les charges contre elle, et Obbs avait juré qu'il la retrouverait un jour ou l'autre. Elle descendit de son perchoir pour retomber agilement sur ses pieds. Elle s'approcha de son amie mais resta à bonne distance.

- Ils viendront tous ensemble. Eux et la police, lui apprit Jenifael.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna la brune.

- J'avais déjà rencontré Obbs auparavant. Il va essayer de me renvoyer en Israël. Le connaissant, il aura surement ton parcours dans le Mossad, lui dit-elle calmement.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, commenta celle aux yeux noirs.

- La carte de l'illusion était notre meilleure attaque. Je vais me faire passer pour toi si ça tourne mal, expliqua-t-elle. Toi tu resteras là, en tant que Gisèle Harabo, et moi je retournerais au Mossad comme Gisèle Yashar.

- Je refuse que tu retournes là-bas ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Alors donne-moi des arguments qui vont me pousser à arrêter, dit la supérieure d'un ton de défi.

Gisèle n'en avait pas, elle soutenait pourtant le regard de son amie. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas encore une fois, pas une de plus. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement autour de son torse quand elle sentit un défaut sous sa peau. Elle recula sa tête et demanda des explications par ses yeux.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, on m'a proposé une course. J'y ai participé et j'ai gagné. Mais mon adversaire n'était pas de cet avis. Il m'a frappé sur le devant de sa voiture, confia-t-elle en levant son tee-shirt. La grille de ventilation s'est enfoncée dans ma peau sous ses coups.

Giselle était immobilisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Trois grandes griffures paraient son flanc gauche, partant du haut du dos jusque sur sa hanche. Elle osa s'approcher des cicatrices et y posa ses doigts pour les parcourir avec douceur. Elle essayait d'imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait pu avoir quand elle sentit ses abdominaux se contracter sous le passage de ses doigts. Ces derniers avaient continués leur chemin sur son ventre, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle releva les yeux et capta de nouveaux cette flamme sauvage et indomptable dans ceux dorés de son amie. Cette fois, elle sentit un désir profond monté dans ses reins et savait que le même regard était aussi dans ses yeux. Jenifael n'avait jamais aimé les hommes, sauf pour un rôle de couverture. Secrètement, Gisèle s'était déjà imaginée dans ses bras à la place de ces hommes. Aujourd'hui elle avait une occasion d'avoir sa réponse. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, ignorant les balafres qu'elle caressa doucement au passage, et plaça sa main sur son épaule. Elle se souvint que c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi entreprenante dans une relation comme celle-ci. Elle se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus pour être coller à son corps. Leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre, mais ne se rapprochaient pas. Ce silence était un échange silencieux, tout aussi précieux qu'un premier baiser. Juste des regards, pas un seul mot, ni un geste. Jenifael posa son front sur celui de son amie et ferma les yeux tout en enlaçant des bras autour de son cou.

- Tu oublies ton compagnon, dit-elle dans un souffle qui passa comme une supplication pour arrêter cette douce torture.

- Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dans tes bras, confia Gisèle la voix rauque par ce qu'elle vivait. Je dois avouer que c'est au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Même Han ne pourrait t'égaler.

Elle inclina un peu plus la tête et pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud de son amie qu'elle savait bien plus au-dessus de cette simple estime. Jenifael, dans un effort qui ne tenait pas de l'humain, repoussa très doucement l'approche furtive de sa protégée et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Pas maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix cassée par le regret.

- Alors j'attendrais, déclara la brune avec un large sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres, et se décolla d'elle pour aller se ravitailler. Avec tous les événements, elle avait oublié de manger. La sportive souffla pour essayer de se ressaisir. Elle alla dans sa chambre mitoyenne à celle de Gisèle, et prit une douche à peine tiède très revigorante. Elle savait que les ennuis arriveraient dans la nuit et devait au moins être à peu près présentable.

* * *

Yes yes yes, qu'en pensez-vous ? n'oubliez pas les reviews ! =)


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontre décisive

**Titre : Chapitre 3 : Rencontre sauvage décisive.**

Bonjour à tous, je suis contente de voir que ma fiction continue d'être lue et ce, de plus en plus. Ça donne du baume au cœur =) J'espère que ce remake vous plait, parce que le chapitre 4 est en route ! Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de Justin LIN. Le personnage de Jenifael Soran est de ma création. Cette suite de Fast and Furious 6 ne suit pas le cours de l'histoire : Han reste avec l'équipe et ne part pas pour Tokyo et Gisèle ne meurt pas.

**Rating :** Cette histoire est une relation Yuri (FxF) donc homosexualité féminine. Les homophobes ne sont pas acceptés sur cette page et sont prié de lire les fanfictions de Dom et Letty ou Brian et Mia si cela leur chante. – La relation exposée ici est Gisèle Harabo et Jenifael Soran. – Classé K et K+.

_Elle savait que les ennuis arriveraient dans la nuit et devait au moins être à peu près présentable._

* * *

Obbs était devant le hangar depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Lui, tapotait impatiemment sur le volant de son SUV tandis qu'Elena vérifiait le chargeur de son arme, calmement. Du coin de l'œil, l'agent en chef regardait les gestes minutieux appliqué par sa coéquipière. Lui aurait juste vérifié les balles et remit le chargeur dans l'arme. Elle, les étudiait minutieusement, les insérait une à une puis chargeait son colt, visait puis modifiait les réglages si elle les jugeait non adaptés. Il faisait nuit noire. Seules les lumières intérieures du hangar donnaient une visibilité des alentours, mais pas assez pour voir la route située cent mètres plus loin. Il avait une nouvelle mission et avait amené le dossier. Il le prit et feuilleta les pages tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il fallait être prudent.

- Vous comptez leur dire quand ? Demanda Elena.

- Owen Shaw est mort, mais comme souvent, la famille proche veut se venger, lui apprit-il. Ian Shaw a un beau palmarès à son compte tour, je leur dirais le plus vite possible, fit-il en entendant des moteurs.

Cinq bolides de courses arrivèrent au pas. Ils se garèrent en rang d'oignon, sans bruit pour ne pas alerter les habitants du hangar. Dominic sortit en même temps que Brian et suivit de Tej, Roman et Han. Les deux agents de police sortirent à leur tour et virent à leur rencontre. Han était nerveux, il mangeait un chewing-gum tout en tortillant ses mains dans son dos.

- C'est ici, annonça Obbs, on fait quoi comme plan ?

- Gisèle nous a demandé de toquer avant d'entrer, précisa Han à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Alors on va faire ça, décida Dom. On va toquer et on va entrer, et pas de dégâts s'il n'y a pas de menace, rappela-t-il plus à l'intention de Han.

Les sept visiteurs s'approchèrent des grandes portes de métal et s'arrêtèrent devant une issue plus petite. Dom frappa quatre fois puis appuya sur la poignée pour ouvrir le pan de fer. Tous entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ni silencieusement, ni discrètement. Au milieu de la bâtisse aménagée, la machine à tractions improvisée était entourée de caisses vertes kaki et d'autre en bois beige clair. Dix autres étaient disposées en cercle autour d'une plus grande qui servait de table improvisée. Sur celle-ci, les dossiers de chacun des membres étaient étalés. Tous étaient entièrement écrits, rien n'était censuré. Obbs était impressionné par tous les équipements mais aussi par l'acquisition des documents de l'équipe. Une haute accréditation avait dû être requise pour avoir les dossiers originaux, accréditation que même lui n'avait pas. Un bruit de pas attira l'attention des intrus et tous se tournèrent vers l'objet de leur mission. Ils furent surpris devant l'état impeccable de Gisèle, mais surtout devant son sourire charmeur. Han sauta sans attendre dans ses bras et lui accorda une longue et puissante étreinte. Il n'avait jamais pensé la revoir vivante, et maintenant elle était dans ses bras et bel et bien vivante. Chacun leur tour, hormis Obbs, la saluèrent par une rapide étreinte et quelques commentaires réconfortants.

- Alors, où est donc ton mystérieux sauveur ? Demanda Obbs qui voulait éclaircir l'affaire.

- Là, répondit une voix féminine tandis qu'une silhouette sortait de l'ombre.

Elle avait mis un débardeur noir moulant accompagné de son légendaire treillis et ses rangers de la couleur de son haut. Ses cheveux étaient attachés mais elle avait laissé ses yeux dorés à la lumière, seule vraie différence entre son amie. Roman cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas. Tej passait de l'une à l'autre et semblait jouer aux différences. Brian et Elena fronçaient les sourcils tout en les regardant à tour de rôle et essayaient de chercher un leurre quelconque. Obbs et Dom détaillaient la nouvelle venue et constataient sans difficultés qu'elles devaient être sœurs jumelles.

- Je suis Jenifael Soran, vieille connaissance de Gisèle, et son amie, leur apprit-elle.

- Vieille du genre familial ? demanda Roman avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Je la connais depuis près de vingt ans, révéla-t-elle neutre.

- Et où vous êtes-vous rencontrées ? demanda Brian qui se méfiait de plus en plus de la nouvelle arrivante.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Gisèle, las de toutes ces questions sur son amie.

Obbs ne cessait de regarder la jeune femme en noir devant lui. Elle était sa copie conforme, au féminin. Elle était aussi le sosie de Gisèle, mais plus troublant encore, elle était encore devant lui alors que trois mois plus tôt il aurait pu la mettre derrière les barreaux. La tension montait entre les deux adversaires et tout le monde s'en rendit compte. Dom regarda cet échange silencieux et comprit qu'ils avaient dû se rencontrer à un moment, et pas dans la meilleure des situations.

- Jenifael Soran, répéta le mastodonte. Tu es une criminelle, accusa-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, donnez des arguments pour me mettre derrière des barreaux, rétorqua-t-elle aussi sec.

- Vous avez tué un homme de sang-froid, enlevé et séquestré une personne et monté de fausses preuves pour vous disculper de tous ces crimes, récita-t-il en se rapprochant à hauteur de son ennemie.

- Je n'ai pas tué cet homme et ne le connaissait même pas. Gisèle n'a été ni enlevée ni séquestrée, elle avait carte blanche pour partir et revenir quand elle le voulait. Si je lui avais fait le moindre mal, elle se serait sûrement enfuie et je ne serais pas devant vous en ce moment, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle avait décroisé ses bras, auparavant dans son dos, et les avait légèrement mis en avant en signe de défi. Gisèle connaissait à la perfection la gestuelle de son ancienne supérieure et savait qu'elle ne se rendrait pas avant d'avoir gagné le combat. Obbs tenta de se jeter sur elle mais une esquive bien placée lui fit rater son coup. Il enchaîna directement avec un uppercut que Jenifael para avec son bras gauche et le lui rendit sans difficulté de son poing droit. L'agent spécial recula sous l'effet de surprise et voulu repartir à la charge quand Dom donna l'ordre d'arrêter.

- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il.

- Jenifael, interpella Gisèle.

La guerrière des sables se ressaisit aussitôt et alla s'assoir sur l'une des caisses autour de la table tapissée de dossiers. Les autres la suivirent et regardèrent leurs papiers tandis qu'Obbs sortit trois autres documents apportés de sa poche. Il les jeta sur les autres et défia du regard celle qui avait répondu à son attaque. Han regarda les nouvelles enveloppes et fut interpellé, tout comme Dom et Brian, par deux noms de type arabe.

- Alors, des explications sont au menu maintenant, annonça Obbs.

L'ancienne capitaine prit l'un des documents et l'ouvrit. Toute sa vie était racontée à l'intérieur, bien que les dossiers de missions aient été effacés. Elle n'avait pas de vraie famille à part son père qui était un très haut dirigeant d'Israël. Pas de sœur, pas de mère ni de cousin. Elle était entrée au Mossad à l'âge de neuf ans sous ordre de son père, avait eu un entraînement d'élite qui tenait du suicide, puis était monté en grade jusqu'à être capitaine à vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait été assignée à des missions de sauvetages, de contre-espionnage et d'anti-terrorisme. Elle tourna les pages et vit la fiche de ses aptitudes et capacités. Elle avait été la meilleure de sa promotion depuis treize ans. Elle atterri ensuite sur les rapports de ses supérieurs qui décrivaient ses missions, des missions qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir dans son esprit. Des combats sanglants, des actes de brutalité bestiale sans précédents, un regard de tueuse née sans aucun remords. Elle parcourait les observations, la mâchoire serrée à s'en briser les dents.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit-elle simplement.

Gisèle lui prit l'enveloppe et la lu. Au fur et à mesure que les pages défilaient, elle semblait découvrir une autre capitaine, une autre Jenifael. Elle posa le dossier et fixa son amie dans les yeux. Elle voulait avoir des réponses elle aussi, pourquoi s'était-elle faite une fausse identité ? Une fausse personne ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas simplement elle.

- Je suis Jenifael Ahabdyn, capitaine de l'unité trois d'intervention d'élite du Mossad, révéla-t-elle. J'ai quitté mon poste en me faisant passer pour morte dans un attentat à Moscou. Personne dans mon équipe n'a survécu.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en vie ? Demanda Elena calmement.

- Un officier s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger de la bombe. Il n'a pas eu autant de chance que moi, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi avez-vous déserté ? Demanda Obbs qui s'ennuyait du manque d'action.

- Je ne pouvais retourner en Israël en annonçant que mon équipe entière avait succombée et que la mission passait sur les chaînes de télévision, se rebella-t-elle. J'ai donc prit le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, Soran, puis suis arrivée au Mexique et pour être la plus près possible de la frontière des deux pays, j'ai acheté ce hangar pour une bouchée de pain, raconta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi être venue sauver Gisèle ? Demanda Brian qui toucha une corde sensible.

Jenifael chercha ses mots sans même pouvoir en sortir un seul. Elena réussi à capter son regard et, en n'ayant nul besoin de lui poser une autre question, comprit la raison de ce silence. Obbs observa cet échange et comprit le deuxième ce qui avait poussé l'Israëlienne à secourir son amie.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Demanda Dom pour couper le silence.

- Pendant des années j'ai compris qu'avoir des relations dans le monde entier serait sûrement un bon moyen de retrouver une personne. J'en ai contactée une qui avait eu vent d'une intervention sur un tarmac. J'ai foncé sans hésiter, répondit-elle.

- Et si ça n'avait pas été la bonne intervention ? Demanda Roman incertain.

- Avez-vous déjà eu ce pressentiment ? Que quelque chose vous pousse, vous attire vers cette personne ? demanda-t-elle au nom de l'assemblée toute entière. J'étais sûr que c'était votre équipe sur ce tarmac, juste par instinct.

- Qui est Ian Shaw ? Demanda Obbs d'un ton dur.

Jenifael bougea nerveusement sur sa caisse tout en perdant son regard dans le vide. Cet homme avait été l'un des bourreaux de Gisèle lors d'une mission en Iran. Elle refoula ses souvenirs en voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas et se calma pour regarder Obbs.

- C'est le frère d'Owen Shaw, l'homme que vous avez abattu sur le tarmac, répondit-elle.

- Que vient faire cet homme dans notre interrogatoire ? Questionna Tej.

- Il a demandé vengeance pour la mort de son frère, leur apprit-il. J'ai un ordre de mission qui me demande de l'arrêter, et nous avons deux agents du Mossad hyper entraînés, Une occasion rêvée.

- Je marche, dit Jenifael qui commençait à raviver la flamme de haine pour cet homme.

- Quoi ? S'exclama la brune en se levant.

Elle prit la capitaine par le bras et l'emmena plus loin. Elles se retrouvèrent dans un coin sombre et insonorisé. Gisèle tournait dans tous les sens et ne disait mot, pourtant elle dégageait une chaleur de frustration. Jenifael s'appuya contre un pan de béton et respira calmement, fit le vide dans son esprit et prépara un speech vit fait pour justifier son choix. La brune s'arrêta devant elle et la sonda pour essayer de découvrir ses faiblesses. Elle se heurta plutôt à un mur, comme si elle était incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire cette mission ? Demanda-t-elle durement.

- Je dois me venger de lui, répondit la supérieure aussi simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

Jenifael serra ses mâchoires pour combattre son envie de lui dire la vérité. Gisèle, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, opta pour une stratégie bien différente. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Gisèle oublia son plan à la seconde où elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Elle était parfaitement bien dans ses bras et ne voulait pour rien au monde s'en décoller. Elle vint caresser sa joue tendrement tout en voyant ses yeux dorés briller d'une lueur jusque-là inconnue. La brune posa son front sur le sien, faisant fermer les deux billes solaires en face d'elle. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le rythme rapide qu'avaient pris leur cœur, et encore plus le souffle irrégulier de son objet de convoitise. Elle prit ses bras et les emprisonna dans son dos pour éviter qu'elle ne la repousse, puis s'approcha d'elle encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que Ian Shaw t'as fait, demanda Gisèle qui ne semblait pas se souvenir de son agression.

Jenifael se fit violence pour ne pas regarder de nouveau la jeune femme devant elle. Elle la poussa doucement et se détacha de son étreinte pour marcher un peu. Elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, mais si Gisèle voulait savoir, elle se devait de le lui dire.

- C'était une mission que mon père nous avait assignée. Infiltrer un camp de terroriste était simple, mais Ian Shaw t'as prise en otage, je ne sais comment ni pourquoi. Il t'a obligé à lui révélé tes ordres de missions, pourtant tu n'as rien dis. Nous sommes arrivés après son départ pour un rendez-vous urgent à Los Angeles, mais je pense qu'il nous avait repérés. Nous t'avons retrouvé, inconsciente et presque morte, c'est pourquoi je dois me venger de lui, raconta la militaire.

Gisèle, sous le choc de cette révélation, ne s'était pas rendue compte que les autres avaient aussi entendu son récit. Elle s'écarta de son ancien capitaine et s'isola pour réfléchir. Pour attendre son retour, Jenifael revint avec les autres qui la dévisagèrent. Obbs ne savait quoi penser de cette femme. Elle était une criminelle mais aussi une haut gradée du Mossad, ou alors l'un ou l'autre. Il ne savait faire la différence pour le moment.

- Peut-importe ce qu'a fait ce type, il faut l'arrêter, dit le mastodonte en croisant le regard enragé de la brune.

- Et si on l'arrête pas il ferra quoi ? demanda Roman sur la défensive.

- Ian Shaw est un traqueur, confia la jeune femme. Il vous cherchera sans relâche, quand il vous aura trouvé, il vous tuera et passera au suivant.

- Bon, claqua-t-il des mains, on part quand ?

- On part demain, dit Obbs en sortant des informations sur le recherché.

De l'autre côté du hangar, Gisèle était assise, seule. Elle pensait que Jenifael, sa supérieure en tout point, était la perfection. Aujourd'hui, elle voyait une autre femme et se disait qu'après l'attentat de Moscou, elle avait dû changer. Elle imagina la jeune brune, sa sœur jumelle, son sosie, se faire torturée devant elle. Elle imagina la douleur du souffle de l'explosion qu'elle avait dû subir en Russie. Elle imagina la scène à l'origine de ses griffure sur son corps si parfait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se releva vivement avant d'apercevoir le débardeur moulant de son amie. Elle se retourna et commençait à bouillir intérieurement.

- L'équipe repars dans quelques minutes, vas avec eux, lui dit la brune aux yeux dorés.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, dit Gisèle à voix haute.

Elle se retourna rapidement et plaqua la capitaine sur le mur derrière elle. Gisèle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle était possédée par la rage et la tristesse. Elle fixa son regard dans celui étincelant de sa prisonnière et y décela quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas existant sur la femme devant elle. Elle y vit du remords et de la tristesse. Des larmes de rages se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé dans ce désert, rien ne serait arrivé ainsi ! grogna-t-elle

- Parce que je…Essaya la prisonnière avant d'être interrompu.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie quand Ian Shaw me torturait ! continua-t-elle.

Elle appuyait de plus en plus sur le cou entre son bras et le béton. Jenifael ne semblait pourtant pas atteinte par la douleur, ou du moins, n'en montrait pas de signe. Gisèle n'était plus elle-même et se sentait faiblir à mesure que les yeux en face d'elle se fermaient sous ses actes, comme pour ne pas voir la suite.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé sur cette piste de l'armée ! termina-t-elle presque à bout de force.

- Parce que je tiens à toi, répondit la supérieure devant elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle lâcha prise sur la gorge de son amie et se recula. Elle avait osée dire tout haut ce qu'elle aussi pensait out bas. La rage s'était muée en blessure profonde dans son cœur. Elle venait de retrouvée une amie, mais aussi une ancienne commandante avant de la voir différente mais identique à la fois. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et sous le coup de la tristesse, elle fit une chose qu'elle voulait absolument accomplir, maintenant. Elle fonça sur le corps de Jenifael et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, échangeant un chaste baiser mais rempli de fougue alors que les gouttes salées tombaient de ses yeux. Elle rompit le baiser et enlaça la gradée en cachant sa tête dans son cou. Sous le poids de la douleur, Gisèle s'effondra sur le sol, rattrapée par son amie qui la serra dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Dominique avait assisté à la scène mais n'osait les interrompre. Il ne comprenait pas comment la petite brune avait pu céder à autant de rage. Cela était presque contre nature pour son visage habituellement charmeur. Jenifael avait entendu les pas lourd de Toretto mais ne fit pas attention à sa présence. Elle releva le visage de son amie et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu dois y aller, je vous retrouverais demain, fit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle la remit sur ses jambes alors que la jeune femme devant elle s'agrippait à son débardeur. Elle planqua son visage dans son cou pour sentir ses fragrances parfumées, un goût fruité doucereux. Elle fut pourtant décollée et vit pendre devant ses yeux une paire de clé. Elle regarda le trousseau avec interrogation en attendant l'explication de sa supérieure.

- Prend ta Porsche, ce sont ses clé, lui dit-elle pour la rassurée. Et celle-ci, dit-elle en sortant un trousseau noir, c'est pour la Ducati, fit-elle en le plaçant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon moulant.

- Promet-moi d'être prudente, dit Gisèle consciente du danger que représentait sa fausse mort.

- Je le ferais, de même pour toi, fit-elle en sortant de la pièce pour aller vers les autres.

Gisèle vit les yeux de Han s'illuminer au fur et à mesure de son approche. Elle culpabilisa instantanément pour le baiser qu'elle avait donné à la femme devant elle. Cette dernière vint se camper devant la nouvelle équipe. Gisèle alla dans les bras de Han et, sans même adresser un regard au couple, elle donna son commandement à Obbs.

- Je n'ai jamais été faite pour obéir aux ordres, mais plutôt pour en donner, dit-elle à l'intention du tatoué. Mais je n'existe plus et j'ai découvert quels liens puissants vous unissaient. Je ne veux pas avoir une étiquette de meneuse, juste être l'une des vôtres.

Obbs s'approcha d'elle et la regarda, ou plutôt la transperça. Il ne disait mot mais la tension pouvait se sentir monter au fur et à mesure du silence qui s'installait. Les yeux dorés de la brune semblaient eux aussi sonder les moindres intentions dans le regard du colosse.

- Je ne peux pas oublier dans quel camp tu es Soran, mais tu pourrais nous être utile, lâcha-t-il.

- Je n'oublierais pas, moi non plus, mais si vous pouvez me faire confiance sur cette mission, vous pourrez peut être voir que je dis la vérité, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Sans même la lâcher des yeux, il empoigna sa main et la serra brièvement avant de se reculer. Dominique avait déjà échafaudé un plan de diversion. Han s'avança d'une lourde démarche vers l'ancienne gradée et s'arrêta devant elle. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Tu peux être sa sœur, son amie, son supérieur ou son ennemie, je ne pourrais pas te remercier de l'avoir privé de moi, dit-il sèchement.

- Alors ne le fais pas, dit-elle simplement. Je n'ai aucune gloire à l'avoir enlevée puisque vous l'auriez retrouvée. Seulement, n'oublie pas que je suis de votre côté, pas de l'autre.

L'équipe se réuni dehors et établis les règles et le point de rendez-vous selon les informations reçue.

- On se rejoint tous à Tokyo dans quatre jours, annonça Obbs qui comptais rassembler assez d'informations sur Ian Shaw. Les coordonnées d'un hangar vous seront communiquées dans deux jours.

- Alors c'est reparti ? Demanda Han qui serrait un peu plus la main de sa belle.

- Ouais, dit lentement Brian.

- On y arrivera jamais, lança Roman en baissant la tête.

- On est une famille, on ne s'abandonne pas, rappela Dominic.

Tous montèrent dans leur bolide. Gisèle entendit le bruit de sa Porsche et la vit sortir du hangar, conduite par son sosie parfait. Elle se sentait belle dans son regard, mais se rappela Han et quitta le visage envouteur de sa supérieure. Lorsqu'elle sorti de sa voiture, elle osa tout de même poser son regard sur l'emplacement de ses cicatrices. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et se plaça devant elle tout en remettant son regard dans le sien.

- Ne soit pas triste pour ce qui m'est arrivé, dit doucement celle aux yeux dorés.

- Pas d'imprudences, répondit Gisèle en passant sur le côté et monter dans sa voiture.

Elle partit en même temps que les autres, laissant Jenifael dans ses pensées. Elle repartit à l'intérieur du hangar et parcouru la grande salle jusqu'aux caisses vertes. Elle l'ouvrit et redécouvrit des vêtements moulants et aguicheurs, tout en restant acceptable. Elle prit la boite sur son épaule et l'amena à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour tout préparer.


End file.
